Anima Rossa
by Lucy Nightray
Summary: Ulquiorra não tinha certeza do que era aquele sentimento. Mas, com certeza, aquela mulher o mudara. - UlquiHime, one-shot, Ulquiorra centred/sided.


**Notas da autora/Disclaimer:**

_Bleach pertence ao supremo deus troll, que nós meros humanos conhecemos como Tite Kubo._

–

A fic tem um leve, levíssimo baseamento em Anima Rossa, a décima-primeira abertura – que teve um cover feito pelo Daisuke Namikawa aka dublador do Ulquiorra no Bleach Concept Covers volume 2.

As duas citaçoẽs no texto são da música.

Aliás, eu escrevi a fic ouvindo essa música.

"_Está bem se chamar de "amor"_

_O simples desejo de_

_Estar aqui contigo?_

_Com todo o meu corpo e coração,_

_Quero proteger-te para sempre."_

Era mais um dia de convívio com aquela mulher. Desde que Aizen_-sama _havia, literalmente, o transformado em praticamente babá dela, ele tinha que tomar conta de Inoue Orihime.

_Diariamente. A cada momento. _Ele tinha que estar ao lado dela.

No início, ele só a via como mais um pedaço de lixo – como todos do mundo de onde ela viera eram.

_Todos, sem exceção, somente um bando de lixo._

Porém...

Depois de um tempo, algo tinha mudado dentro dele. Ele podia sentir.

Ele não tinha certeza do que era, mas era algo que ele nunca sentira.

Uma emoção humana, talvez.

_Não – Ulquiorra Schiffer não tinha nada de humano,_ tirando a aparência.

Mas ele não podia deixar de discordar que a mulher tinha provocado algo nele.

Era algo... estranho. Que era bom e doía ao mesmo tempo.

Que fazia ele querer ficar com a mulher.

Que despertava um instinto estranhamente protetor nele.

Que fazia ele querer avançar no _sexto_ ou no _quinto_ só pelo fato de eles terem dito algo sobre ela ou se aproximado dela.

Era algo que fazia ele quer têr-la somente para si – _ele seria o único guardião de Inoue Orihime._

Era um sentimento estranho.

Mas que ao mesmo tempo, o preenchia por dentro.

Ele sentia algo pesado no seu peito – como se fosse um coração, que batia.

"_Isso é ridículo_.", o _cuarto espada_ pensava. "_Eu não tenho um coração, nem nada próximo a isso. Isso provavelmente é como um guardião deve se sentir quando é designado para tomar conta de sua presa._"

- Ulquiorra-_kun_? - a garota o chamou, o desviando de seus pensamentos.

- Não me chame assim. - ele bufou, repetindo a frase pela enésima vez. - Me chame somente de Ulquiorra, mulher.

Orihime engoliu em seco.

- O que você queria quando me chamou? - ele virou o olhar na direção dela.

- É que... - ela estava vermelha. - E... Eu estou com fome.

- Quer que eu peça para trazerem a comida?

- Por favor. - ela estava completamente vermelha.

Ela agora estava um pouco mais "solta" do que no início de tudo. Isso era bom. De algum modo, ele se sentia... bem ao vê-la sorrindo.

Não que ele estivesse desenvolvendo algum tipo de afeição ou empatia pela mulher.

Provavelmente ele simplesmente estava satisfeito em ver que ele estava cumprindo corretamente as ordens de Aizen-_sama._

Mas ele ainda queria saber o que estava sentindo.

- Mulher. - acabou a chamando sem pensar antes.

- O que foi? - ela se virou, o rosto já menos corado.

- … - ele pensou em dizer que não havia sido nada, mas ela era teimosa e insistente. Isso o irritava no início, mas ele já havia se acostumado com aquele ritmo alegre dela. Até que era bom uma mudança de ares... afinal, o dele sempre fora tão melancólico. - A sua comida já estará aqui em alguns instantes.

- Obrigada, Ulquiorra-_kun_! - ela sorriu para ele, depois desfazendo a expressão, corando novamente. - Desculpa. Eu esqueci.

- … Você não tem jeito, mulher. Nunca aprende...

- Ei, eu aprendo direito sim! - ela pulou, elevando a voz. - Minhas notas no colégio são ótimas!

"Colégio? Notas? De que raios ela está falando?", ele se perguntava.

- Ei, Ulquiorra-_kun_! Não me ignore enquanto eu estou falando! - ela pulava na frente dele, levantando os braços, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

Ele somente suspirou e saiu andando, deixando a garota sozinha no quarto.

Se apoiou na parede ao lado da porta, observando por uma janela a paisagem falsa de _Las Noches_. Era noite agora, alguns filetes de luz entravam, iluminando levemente o corredor.

"O que será que é isso que está fazendo o meu peito ficar tão pesado? Por que agora toda vez que eu vou pensar em algo, meus pensamentos acabam se transferindo para aquela mulher? Por que eu quero estar com ela?"

- Ulquiorra-sama... nós trouxemos a comida de Inoue Orihime. - dois _arrancars_ se aproximaram, carregando um carrinho com uma bandeja em cima.

- Deixem que eu levo para ela. - dirigiu o carrinho e abriu silenciosamente a porta.

O cuarto espada encontrou a garota sentada na cama, olhando pela janela, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Pensando no Kurosaki? - ele perguntou.

- … S... Sim... - ela se virou.

- Eu trouxe sua comida.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu levemente, ainda um pouco distraida.

Ulquiorra serviu a comida, se sentando na cama ao lado dela.

Orihime mal havia começado a comer, quando o espada perguntou:

- Mulher... o que exatamente você sente pelo Kurosaki? Você _ama_ ele, certo?

- … Sim...

Ele não havia sentido firmeza naquela afirmação.

- O que você sente exatamente quando o vê?

- Bem... eu fico feliz, muito feliz... é isso... dizem que quando a gente ama alguém, a gente quer proteger essa pessoa, quer estar sempre com ela, etc... Bem, talvez eu ame ele de um modo diferente de todo mundo! - ela sorriu.

"Ou você não o ama.", foi o que Ulquiorra teve vontade de dizer.

Enfim. - ele se levantou. - Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos. Coma direito ou eu te forçarei. Até daqui a pouco.

Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

- Ele tá diferente... - Orihime murmurou, de boca cheia.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, o _cuarto espada_ tinha uma certeza.

Ele sempre se perguntou porque estava ali. Sua resposta era "porque eu tenho que servir Aizen-_sama_", mas isso mudara depois da chegada da humana.

Ele agora existia por ela.

E ele mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava mais humano.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer estava apaixonado._

"_O que está aqui, é o que dá razão a minha existência,_

_E é esse amor vermelho intenso o que incendeia minha vida_

_Eu existo por você_

_Com todo meu corpo e coração, quero proteger-te para sempre."_


End file.
